


Prettiest in the World

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are all kindergarten teachers. Their students, while young and innocent, are trying to set the three of them up. Cute matters aside, the three of them really are suited for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I was swapping this AU idea with a close friend of mine on tumblr, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Hopefully you all enjoy fluffy poly teachers.

Working as a Kindergarten teacher was, as you’ve come to realize, both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing in many ways, all of which you could recite to yourself in the morning when you wondered if it was worth it to get out of bed and go to work. The kids were adorable angels, you enjoyed your job, the pay was decent, you were doing something you loved, it wasn’t that far from home, and your coworkers were cute.

The curses were just as simple to list; the pay wasn’t the best you could get, waking up earlier than the sunrise was taxing on your body, there were some days where the kids were stress inducing a mess, oh, and _your coworkers were cute_.

* * *

 

“Alexandria, would you please sit still for just one minute, pumpkin? I’ve got to get your dress on right or it will rip. We don’t want that, now do we?” you ask, gently fixing the little girl’s costume so it fit right.

“No, Miss Y/N. I’ll sit still, promise!”

With those words, Alexandria takes a deep breath and stops moving. You laugh, buttoning up the back of the dress before turning her around and fixing the crown on her head. Tapping her nose, you smile brightly at her, which she returns.

“Alright, you’re ready to go fairy queen! Just go check in with Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker to make sure the other princesses are ready while I take care of the boys.”

Alexandria nods, her little legs carrying her to the two men across the stage. You squat down as best you can in your skirt, starting in on the boys and making sure their costumes were spot on. Alexandria waves at Marcus, who’s twirling around in his dress, a smile on his face. Finding your two coworkers, she manages to wiggle her way to their view.

“Miss Y/N said to come make sure everyone is ready. She’s finishing up the boys!” Alexandria announces, waving her wand around.

Obi and Anakin nod, thanking her as they finish doing the last minute glitter and makeup for the kids. Marcus is getting his hair done by Anakin when all the girls start giggling, whispering amongst themselves and making both men glance at each other in confusion.

“What’s so funny girls?” Obi asks, trying to get the glitter off his hands.

“Are we all pretty princesses? Even Marcus?” Layla asks, fluttering her eyelashes at the men.

At this point, all the girls are looking at them, and Marcus turns to look up at Anakin with big doe eyes. They nod their heads. “Well of course you all are! And especially Marcus. Why do you ask?”

The girls giggle again, and Marcus must catch on, because he snickers to himself as Anakin finishes braiding his hair. Moving over to huddle with the other princesses, they all turn and pin the men with stares.

“Isn’t Miss Y/N the prettiest though?”

Anakin and Obi-Wan sigh, shaking their heads at what the girls (and Marcus) are getting up to. Placing their hands on their hips, both men look down at the kindergarteners, smiles on their faces. “Well, Miss Y/N isn’t really dressed as a princess, now is she?” Anakin teases.

“She’s _always_ a princess!” Marcus defends, scowling and crossing his arms, blowing some hair out of his face. “Just like me.”

Obi smirks, kneeling and pinching Marcus’ cheek. “Of course you are. And you know what, I think Miss Y/N makes a beautiful princess. The prettiest in the whole world. Right Anakin?”

He glances up at his colleague, who’s looking at you with wonder. Blinking, Anakin looks down at the kids and nods. “Yep. Prettiest in the world, but right now we’ve got to get our princesses out there on stage! You all look gorgeous, and you’re gonna do amazing! Come on.”

On the other side of the stage, you hide your blush at the conversation you just heard, a smile on your lips. Okay, so maybe having cute coworkers isn’t a curse after all.

* * *

 

The play went beautifully, and, after the initial festivities, the students all came back to your classroom to have a little after-play party. Needless to say, it became messy much faster than you had thought, and now – with the kids gone and a wreck left in your room – you and the two men were stuck with sanitation duty.

Cleaning up the last of the mess that was costumes and food, you sigh, taking a seat behind your desk. Anakin and Obi follow suit, kicking their feet up on your desk and smiling at you. Rolling your eyes at them, you try not to take in how good they look. Not that they didn’t always look good.

Obi has a habit of wearing the “business attire” that is his slacks, a button down and some crazy tie. He once told you that he has one for every day of the school year, and will buy new ones as a surprise for the kids. Anakin’s hair is a mess of braids and twists and curls, with a few odds and ends stuck in it from letting his students do it for him. Both were amazing teachers, and it only helped that the students loved them.

You raise your arms above your head, pushing out your chest as you lean back in your chair. Yawning, you barely notice the two men staring at you as your body stretches out in front of them. You check your watch, sighing and standing from your desk, laughing to yourself as the two men quickly stand also, putting the chairs back in their place and smiling at you.

“Headed home?” Anakin questions, trailing beside you as you start to the door to grab your jacket.

“Yep. I’m going to enjoy a nice bubble bath and have some take out, and just relax for the weekend. This entire thing was amazing, but stressful. I assume you and Obi will be doing the same?”

Anakin nods, Obi coming up behind him and opening the door for you. You thank him, stepping out and starting towards the entrance. Pausing, you turn back and smile at them. “Also, I didn’t know I was the prettiest princess in the world. Thank you for the compliment and have a nice night.”

Turning on your heel, you don’t see the way the two men are gaping at you, faces flushed red. It would have been quite the sight to see though.

* * *

 

Monday rolls around, and as you finish setting up your classroom for the day, there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in! I’m just working on the last bits of- Oh! Ani! Obi! What are you two doing here? I would think you’ve got your own things to worry about in your classrooms,” you tease, smiling at them and hugging both men.

They’ve got light dustings of pink on their cheeks when you pull back, but don’t speak as they hold out a box of donuts. Sighing, you grab your favorite and thank them brightly. “I needed this today. I forgot to grab food before I came rushing here, and I didn’t even get my- coffee! Oh, thank you, thank you!”

Taking the coffee from Anakin, you kiss his and Obi’s cheek, not noticing the small cluster of students that have poured into the room. A resounding gasp comes from all of your students, and you laugh, setting down your coffee and pointing a finger at the students.

“Backpacks in the cubbies and get to your seats kids. I’m going to finish talking with Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker and then we can start class.”

The kids nod, putting their bags away as you turn back to the men. “Honestly, thanks guys. I wouldn’t know what to do without you both. I hope you have a good day, and I’ll see you both at lunch?”

They nod, leaning in and kissing your cheek, making your students squeal.

“NO! You have to kiss her the right way! Like couples do!” One of your students screams from the back.

Blushing darkly, the three of you just clear your throats, wishing the others a good day. Obi and Anakin hustle out of the room, and you turn to your students with a little glare. “Now I won’t have any more of that, you sillies. We’re starting on addition today, so get your math journals.”

* * *

 

By lunch time, you’re about to run out of steam. The kids all file out to the cafeteria, and you grab your lunch, following behind to make sure that they all made it there. Sitting at a table in the back, you start to pull out your lunch when two bodies drop down into the seats beside you. Obi and Anakin smile brightly, saying good afternoon as they pull out their own food.

“So, how are the kiddos doing today?” you ask, digging into your fruit salad.

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other, unsure of who should speak first. After a moments silence, Anakin decides to, and he spills about how his students were doing pretty well. One of them – Reagan – is out sick, so he’s hoping none of the others are going to end up that way. He finishes off with the fact that they’re going to do something new with his hair at the end of the day, and you smile.

Obi-Wan talks about the paintings that he and the kids are making. He gets really animated as he talks about how amazing they are, and that one student was even working on a painting of all the ties they could remember him wearing. He smiles as he points to the new one, which has arts and crafts all over it, contrasting his white button down.

“Well, it sounds very eventful for the both of you. I’m currently teaching them all long division, and to be honest, it’s painful at the least,” you grumble, finishing your fruit salad and unwrapping your sandwich.

Anakin and Obi-Wan grow silent, the three of you eating in harmony as you make sure the kids don’t get into any trouble. As lunch time comes to a close, you pack up your things and start to stand, only for Anakin and Obi to grab at your hands.

“We-“

“Wanted to ask you-“

“Something very important.”

You blink, looking between the two men, but slowly lowering yourself back down to your seat. Smiling, you wave your hand for them to continue, and they share a look before nodding.

“Will you go out with us?” they ask at the same time.

Head tilting to the side, you try to make out what that could mean. Like, go out on two individual dates? Wait, are _they_ dating? If they are, how haven’t you seen the signs! You’re so caught up in your own little world of worry that you barely notice the men chewing the insides of their cheeks and staring at you, waiting for a response.

A throat clears, dragging your attention back to the present. _Right, they asked a question. I have to answer._

“Are we talking like…two individual dates? I…I’m not sure…”

“No. Umm, we’re thinking more a…three person date? Umm, if you’re comfortable with everything, we’d be open to a polyamorous relationship with you,” Obi-Wan clarifies, his cheeks tinted red.

Looking between the two men, you inhale and then let it out, a smile pulling your lips up. “I’d like that a lot. Does tonight at eight work for you two? I’ve got movies and the delivery service is on speed dial.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan grin, nodding their heads and leaning in to kiss your cheeks. It feels nice, and you tell yourself you can’t wait for the date tonight.

* * *

 

Eight rolls around faster than you thought, and you’re scrambling to toss your laundry into your bedroom when the knock on your door makes you falter. _Shit_. Fixing your hair, you toss the last bits in the bedroom, slam the door and rush to answer the front one. You smile at the men standing on the other side, ushering them in as you talk animatedly about the movie options and food there is to order.

All in all, the date goes well, and you’re squished between the two men at nearly eleven, finishing up another movie. Your feet are in Anakin’s lap, and you’re resting on Obi’s side, head on his shoulder. A finger hooks under your chin, lifting your face to Obi-Wan’s, where he waits for a sign that it wasn’t okay before leaning in. His lips are soft, molding to yours easily as he tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Moaning into it, you shiver when his tongue slides into your mouth, tasting like the soda that came with your meals.

When you finally pull back for air, your head is turned towards Anakin, who replaces Obi’s lips with his own, just as soft and sweet. His fingers twist in your hair, tongue urging yours to do something as he pours all his emotions into it. Pulling away for air, you gasp and stare at the two men. Your clock reads 11:11 as all three of you fumble into your bed, and you think that right now is the best time for a wish to come true.


End file.
